Luka Millfy
Luka Millfy (ルカ・ミルフィ, Ruka Mirufi) is a pirate/femscout and one of the secondary protagonist of the series, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Once a member of a poor growing kids, along with her sister, Lia and Cain, a long lost friend. Later become one of the swordmanship of the gang. Being the one of the 35th Super Sentai, Joe can used the Ranger Key to transform into the past 34th Super Sentai and his own piracy Sentai, the GokaiYellow. Her bounty is initially set at Z=100,000 but is later raised to Z=300,000 upon arriving on Earth, then to Z=750,000 and then Z=1,500,000 and even raised to Z=3,000,000. Portrayed by Mao Ichimichi. Character Outline Long brown hair. She wears a poor yellow colored outfit during her young age. Later change to a yellow jacket and a black shirt. History Luka grown up in a poor family. She later became wanted by Zangyack for stealing energy crystals from their warehouses. Along this timeframe, her little sister Fia had gotten sick, and in a rash attempt to get her to a hospital, Fia didn't make it. She later encountered Captain Marvelous and Joe Gibken, along their robot Navi, she joined them in the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, she became Gokai Yellow. The trio would later welcome Don Dogoier and Ahim de Famille into their team. Personality A tomboy and the ship's lookout who dislikes needing to have a reason to act. Excels in RECON and exploration, and has a strong tenacity for treasure hunting, earning her respect from her peers. However, her need to get the treasure often makes her forget the mission is in front of her, be that when it comes to the enemies, or her friends. Having grown up in a poor family, Luka appreciates the value of money to the point of greed. Despite this greed though, her crew views her as a good person, especially Ahim. Originally a poor, homeless girl, she appreciates the value of money and tries to finds ways to get money which borderlines on being greedy. She also has a collection of expensive jewelry which the others will sometimes use to exchange for local currency, much to her dismay. Abilities and Power In battle she duel-wields the Gokai Sabres. A typical move is to attack while uncrossing the swords. In episode 1 she attached the hilts of the Gokai Sabres to the wires of the Sabres' grappling hooks, allowing her long-range attacks by deftly manipulating and weaving the wires in intricate patterns. She also combined the Gokai Sabres into a saber-staff against the KingRanger Ranger Clone summoned by Basco. She frequently trains her eyes (by spotting shooting stars before she goes to sleep) to help her reaction time in combat and to spot treasures. Arsenal *Mobirates *Gokai Buckle *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun *Ranger Key Mecha *GokaiTrailer Gallery Want to see more picture about Captain Marvelous? Click here Appearance Episode #The Space Pirates Appear #The Worth of This Planet #Changing Courage into Magic ~Maji Maji Go Gokai~ #What Are Friends For? #Judgement Pirates #The Most Important Thing #Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson #Little Spy Tactics #Lion, Run #Card Game #The Serious Rebellion #The Guaranteed Showy Samurai #Tell Me the Way #Now More Road Safety #A Privateer Appears #Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai #The Amazing Silver-Colored Man #The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill #Armor of the 15 Warriors #The Lost Forest #The Adventurer Heart #TF2 MEDICs are the Future of the Earth #Foolish Earthlings #Pirates and Ninjas #Shushuuto The Special #A More Than Usual Gokai Change #Wings are Eternal #The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination #Just a Lone Friend's Soul #Crash!! Secret Operations #One Power #Iiiit's a Hero!! #Dream Comes True #Dimension on the Other Side #Partner Pirate #The Strongest Fighting Machine #The Power to Seize Dreams #Why? We're High School Students #The Future is the Past #Something I Don't Want to Lose #The Strongest Man in the Universe #To the Legendary Hero #A Lovely Christmas Eve #The Confused Ninja #Hero Eligibility #The Limits of Betrayal #The Fated Showdown #The Greatest Treasure in the Universe #The Day of Battle #Farewell Space Pirates Movies #Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle #Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger THE MOVIE: The Flying Ghost Ship #Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie #Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Speacial *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!! Trivia *She is the only one Gokaiger form the three to has there full 35 Super Sentai counterpart to don't have the counterpart to her same color and same gender. Navigation Category:Characters